Babelle et lui
by Severia Dousbrune
Summary: Hermione et Severus travaillent sur une potion révolutionnaire qui devrait les aider dans leur combat contre Voldemort. Mais ils sont victimes d'une expérience qui tourne mal...
1. So hurt

**BAB-ELLE ET LUI**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Disclaimer : **Merci à la grande J.K. Rowling qui nous permet d'emprunter son univers et ses personnages pour notre plus grand plaisir. Est-il utile de préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'un tel emprunt ?

**Note d'auteur : **« Love Actually » avec les scènes évoquant Jamie, l'écrivain anglais et Aurélia, la jolie portugaise, ont été d'une grande source d'inspiration pour cette fic.

oooooxxxxxoooooxxxxxooooo

**Chapitre 1 : So hurt…**

Voilà une semaine qu'ils travaillaient sur ce projet. On pouvait rêver d'une meilleure manière de passer ses vacances, mais pour Hermione Granger, rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse et plus fière. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance et l'Ordre du Phoenix croyait en ses capacités. Dès le départ cela l'avait excité, et si ce n'était son compagnon de recherche, elle se sentait capable de chanter et de danser dans le laboratoire !

Ce projet s'il était concrétisé, non ! De l'optimisme que diable Hermione ! Quand il sera concrétisé permettra à Dumbledore de s'allier toutes les créatures du monde magique. Bien entendu, Voldemort souhaitait lui aussi établir de tels contacts, mais l'Ordre était confiant : ces créatures étaient d'espèces tellement variées et si peu de sorciers pouvaient comprendre leurs langages, certaines espèces étaient même parfaitement incomprises et incompréhensibles !

C'est à ce stade qu'intervenait Hermione. Sitôt sortie de Poudlard, elle s'était dirigée vers des études de potions. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme ès potions, depuis trois années, elle se concentrait sur un sujet de recherche des plus pertinents : « _De l'implication du mythe de Babel dans la diversité des langages magiques_ ». Elle était éminemment érudite dans ce domaine, et sa connaissance ne pouvait être que précieuse. Enseignante à Beaux-Bâtons, elle profitait donc de ses jours de congés et de vacances pour rendre service à Dumbledore et s'impliquer dans les missions pour l'Ordre.

Dumbledore lui demanda donc d'assister le professeur Rogue dans un projet démentiel et ô combien révolutionnaire s'il s'avérait fondé : inverser les effets de Babel ! Permettre ainsi une communication avec toutes les espèces du globe ! Elle accepta et par sens du devoir et par défi… mais c'était sans compter sur l'attitude réfractaire de son partenaire ! Dès son arrivée, Severus Rogue lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était loin d'approuver sa présence comme son aide… Néanmoins, ils s'étaient mis au travail, ils avançaient lentement mais sûrement…

_« _Dites à votre stupide animal de garder ses distances ! » lança-t-il sèchement.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes effrayé par un chat professeur ? » lui répondit-elle plus amusée que contrariée.

« Granger ! Vous… » Avait-il commencé en haussant définitivement la voix.

« Professeur Rogue, dois-je vous rappeler que je ne suis plus votre élève mais votre consoeur ? A ce titre, je vous demanderai de m'appeler Professeur Granger…» l'interrompit-elle.

« Ma consoeur ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Vous avez peut-être réussi vos études, mais cela ne fait de vous en aucun cas mon égale ! Me suis-je bien fait… Oh ! Par Merlin ! Ce chat ! »

Pattenrond avait stoppé le professeur dans sa litanie blessante comme s'il avait voulu protéger sa maîtresse. L'animal avait soudainement sauté au visage de Severus Rogue, le griffant généreusement devant le sourire satisfait de la jeune femme… Sourire qui se rétracta aussitôt devant l'imminence du désastre :

« Professeur ! Le chaudron, attention ! » L'avertit-elle en tentant de s'interposer.

Mais sans résultat, le fruit de leurs recherches était étalé sur les deux maîtres en potions ! Devant le regard furieux de Severus Rogue, qu'elle soutint tant bien que mal, elle se dirigea vers sa baguette afin de réaliser un sort de nettoyage :

« Jkhkjgkghkhkpp ! »

Satisfaite, elle sourit fièrement à son compagnon. Celui-ci l'observait avec une surprise mêlée de curiosité. Elle décida de lui demander ce qui pouvait bien l'amuser :

« Jhhjhhhppkppp ? »

L'espace d'un instant, un sourire illumina ses traits, si rapidement qu'Hermione ne pouvait certifier l'avoir réellement vu. Il recomposa aussitôt son visage figé avant de prendre la parole pour répondre à la jeune femme :

« Éiyaoiuuuuèè…. »Il s'arrêta de lui-même devant le regard plus qu'étonné de son ancienne élève. Ne me dites pas que je parle aussi étrangement qu'elle ? pensa-t-il.

Que faire ? Dumbledore… Sans vraiment se faire passer le message, ils allèrent tous deux demander l'aide du vieux sorcier. Lui allait pouvoir leur expliquer….

xxxxxxxxxx

« Et bien voilà qui est très drôle je trouve ! Il semble que vous Miss Granger vous exprimiez uniquement en allemand, tandis que le Professeur Rogue utilise l'hindi, voilà qui explique votre difficulté à communiquer… » Dit Albus Dumbledore s'amusant visiblement de la situation…

« Uoàueiyaaiuoéè ! »marmonna Severus Rogue.

« Je trouve au contraire la situation très cocasse Severus, néanmoins vous… »

« Jkhjkfhdhfkdhfkjdhfkjsdhfdjksfhdfrf ? » demanda Hermione en interrompant le sorcier.

« Oui Miss Granger, je comprend le charabia du professeur Rogue, et le votre également si je puis me permettre. »

Devant les regards noirs que les deux chercheurs s'échangèrent, il sourit puis reprit la parole :

« Il semble que vous soyez les cobayes bien involontaires de vos recherches. Il n'y a malheureusement rien que je puisse faire si ce n'est vous conseiller de vous remettre vite au travail pour trouver un antidote et par la même occasion résoudre Babel… »

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à poser une question, le vieil homme l'en empêcha :

« Malheureusement, il m'est impossible de vous servir d'interprète durant vos recherches, vous allez devoir apprendre à communiquer par d'autres moyens. Je vous fais confiance pour trouver et réussir la mission qui vous a été confié. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Et il leur signifia leur congé, coupant par là même toute tentative de refus.

Hermione et Severus reprirent le chemin du laboratoire, chacun parlant à voix haute, profitant de la barrière de la langue pour s'accuser l'un et l'autre :

« Tout est de votre faute, si vous n'aviez pas énervé mon chat ! »

« Les animaux sont à l'image de leurs maîtres c'est bien connu ! »

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, un autre problème se posa. Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir travailler ensemble alors qu'ils ne comprenaient pas le moindre mot de ce que l'autre pouvait raconter ! Or s'ils ne pouvaient pas travailler ensemble, ils ne trouveraient pas l'antidote. Et s'ils ne trouvaient pas l'antidote, ils étaient condamnés à subir Babel éternellement. De plus, s'ils ne réussissaient pas leur mission, les forces du bien manqueraient d'alliés importants pour défaire Voldemort… et alors…

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela mérite-t-il une suite ? A vous de me le dire !**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	2. So hard

**--BABELLE ET LUI--**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Disclaimer : **Merci à la grande J.K. Rowling qui nous permet d'emprunter son univers et ses personnages pour notre plus grand plaisir. Est-il utile de préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'un tel emprunt ?

**Source d'inspiration :** _Love Actually_, l'émouvant film de Richard Curtis, et les scènes mettant en avant Jamie, le _so cute_ écrivain anglais et Aurélia, la jolie portugaise.

**Note d'auteur : **Si cette humble fanfiction vous plait. Si vous vous découvrez une curiosité à satisfaire. Si vous voulez simplement passer le temps. Si vous aimez le sarcasme et les piques spirituelles. Si vous trouvez Severus Rogue sexy et attirant et que vous vous interrogez à ce sujet. Si Hermione vous touche avec son émotivité à fleur de peau et sa détermination toute griffondore…

Alors venez visiter **MANDRAGORE** ! Ce site devient peu à peu la référence en matière de sites francophones (et il est plus que temps ! C'en est assez d'être devancé dans ce domaine par les anglophones !) consacrés à ce couple atypique, inclassable, explosif, passionné et passionnant qu'est Severus et Hermione.

Si vous êtes sincèrement intéressés, si vous vous en moquez mais que vous voulez faire plaisir à l'auteur (je doute d'avoir ce pouvoir mais pourquoi pas !), si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, allez faire un tour sur ma bio et cliquez sur le lien. C'est facile comme tout et en plus, je suis certaine que vous ne le regretterez pas, cela vaut le détour.

oooooxxxxxoooooxxxxxooooo

**Chapitre 2 : So hard…**

Malgré cette expérience dont elle était victime, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur, prête à croquer la vie à pleines dents et surtout à travailler d'arrache-pied pour découvrir l'antidote. C'est avec le sourire qu'elle arriva au laboratoire où l'attendait son cher partenaire :

« Bonjour Professeur ! Belle journée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez Granger ? Croyez-vous que je n'ai que ça à faire, vous attendre ? »

Elle le regarda, surprise. L'entendre et le voir s'exprimer de cette manière était réellement comique…

« Oh, merci Professeur j'ai très bien dormi. Et vous ? »

« Bon sang Granger ! Quand vous aurez fini de jacasser, on pourra enfin commencer. » Conclut Severus en montrant les chaudrons et éprouvettes qui les attendaient.

« Oui vous avez raison Severus… Vous permettez que je vous appelle Severus ? Bien sûr, je choisis de prendre votre incapacité à me comprendre comme un oui… » Répondit-elle en souriant, un air moqueur qui n'échappa pas à l'œil aiguisé du dit Severus.

« Vous osez profiter de cette mascarade pour jouer avec moi ! Je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi Granger ! Allemand ou pas, je suis encore capable de lire sur votre visage ! »la menaça-t-il en pointant son index vers elle.

«Mettons-nous plutôt au travail avant que vous nous fassiez une syncope Severus, vous voulez bien ? » répondit-elle doucement mais fermement en montrant à son tour les potions qui ne demandaient qu'à mijoter.

Ils travaillèrent toute la journée sans s'adresser la parole et déjeunèrent dans un silence tout aussi pesant. Cette atmosphère si étouffante eût tôt fait de déclencher un formidable mal de tête à Hermione. Celle-ci, toute à ses hypothèses tentait d'ignorer la mégère.

« Si Nemrod est à l'origine de Babel… Professeur vous m'écoutez ? Non évidemment vous ne me comprenez pas. Bon tant pis, j'ai besoin de parler tout haut pour suivre le fil de mes pensées. »

Elle s'installa au bureau, noyé sous des manuscrits de tailles et de formes aussi variées les uns que les autres. Severus l'ignora superbement et continua son travail de dosage de potions. Se massant douloureusement les tympans, elle soliloqua :

« Nemrod était un roi babylonien, à l'ambition démesuré. Il ordonne la construction d'une tour gigantesque pour narguer Dieu. Le courroux divin ne se fait pas attendre, Dieu créé la diversité des langues… Une telle confusion règne que la construction est abandonnée et les fondations sont détruites par Dieu. Les hommes sont alors dispersés sur Terre… »

Et ce marteau piqueur qui vibrait avec intensité, c'était de moins en moins supportable…

« En quoi la diversité est-elle une punition ? Les moldus l'ont pris comme telle. Mais selon mes propres déductions, il semble que Nemrod ait été un sorcier, auquel cas toute la donne change… Si punition il y a eu, ce n'était plus pour punir l'orgueil des hommes, mais vraisemblablement pour empêcher un sorcier puissant d'égaliser… »

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et serra fortement son crâne en espérant diminuer la douleur. Soudainement, elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher et poser une fiole sur le bureau. Elle leva les yeux et vit Severus tendre un doigt vers la tête puis vers le remède avant de retourner au travail, se moquant de savoir si la jeune femme avait compris ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione comprit et sourit en remerciant son partenaire :

« Merci Severus, vous êtes un ange… »

« Ne perdez pas votre temps en remerciements inutiles Granger, contentez-vous d'avaler le breuvage et de vous remettre au travail. »

Les effets de la potion furent immédiats, Hermione soupira de soulagement et rejoignit Severus afin de lui parler d'une théorie à laquelle elle pensait… Rectification : essayer de lui parler de cette théorie. Nouvelle rectification : essayer de lui parler tout court.

« Euh ? Severus ? » Elle agita ses mains devant lui pour l'interpeller.

Celui-ci la regarda avec agacement. Visiblement, il était si habitué à sa solitude que le fait de ne pouvoir communiquer avec autrui ne semblait pas l'affectait outre mesure… contrairement à Hermione pour qui ce manque était une vraie torture.

« Voilà, Nemrod était un sorcier. » Elle traça un triangle gigantesque dans le vide, signifiant la tour de Babel, et mima une couronne sur sa tête pour désigner le roi.

Severus resta silencieux, attendant la suite. Hermione n'était pas certaine qu'il avait compris mais elle décida de néanmoins poursuivre.

« Si nous supposons qu'il était un Voldemort avant l'heure… » Elle prit soudainement le poignet de Severus pour lui indiquer la marque des ténèbres.

Celui-ci sursauta et recula brutalement. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers elle :

« Ne vous avisez jamais plus de me toucher Granger. Je ne suis pas un de vos petits amis que vous pouvez tripoter. »

Si Hermione ne parlait pas hindi, la menace était suffisamment claire pour qu'elle s'éloigna instinctivement et garda ses théories pour elle… du moins pour le moment. Ce fut dans une ambiance des plus tendues qu'ils s'empressèrent de travailler, Severus continuant de faire abstraction d'un être vivant à ses côtés et Hermione, évitant de se rapprocher d'un homme aux pulsions agressives…

Le lendemain vit se produire la même scène, et le surlendemain également.

Au fur et à mesure que les journées, que les semaines passaient, Hermione et Severus commençaient à perdre espoir de réussir le remède. Elle ne cessait de parler à son ancien professeur, même s'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait, elle appréciait sa présence plus qu'elle ne l'aurait reconnu. Elle se confiait à lui, sachant qu'il ne la jugerait pas, auquel cas, elle ne comprendrait pas…

« Vous savez Severus, j'ai toujours détesté ce surnom de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. »

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas vous taire Granger ! Je ne comprends rien, vous le savez alors économisez votre salive ! »

« Non vraiment, c'est tellement réducteur et c'est d'un commun ! J'estime être tellement plus… Je fais preuve de bien peu de modestie, je m'en rends compte, mais j'ose espérer… »

« S'il vous plait, taisez-vous… Granger, nous devons trouver un remède, je n'en peux plus ! Plus vite, nous trouverons et plus vite je ne vous verrai plus. »

« Est-ce que vous aimez les tartelettes amandines ? Vous savez, mes préférées sont celles avec un lit de coulis de framboises. C'est si frais, si sucré, si délicieux ! Voudriez-vous en goûter ? Je connais un fabuleux pâtissier en France, je pourrai transplaner et… »

« Mon rôle d'espion commence à me manquer… Je suis un homme de terrain, un maître en potions certes, mais néanmoins un expert concernant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Peut-être que si je retournais voir Voldemort… »

« Avez-vous vu ce documentaire hier soir sur Hans Christian Andersen ? Pouvez-vous imaginer que cet homme est mort vierge ? C'était un poète, un génie de l'écriture, je veux bien croire que ses besoins étaient purement spirituels mais tout de même il… »

Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même en apercevant un Severus qui fondait imperceptiblement mais sûrement vers elle, tel un félin se préparant à un festin… Elle déglutit péniblement se maudissant de sa logorrhée nerveuse. Alors que Severus serra son poing et leva la main, quelqu'un ouvrit soudainement la porte du laboratoire.

« Bonjour mes chers chercheurs, je suis venu voir si tout se passait bien. » déclama Dumbledore.

Il observa la scène avec amusement avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

« Je constate que vous vous portez comme des charmes, je vais donc vous laisser à vos recherches… »

Hermione l'interrompit :

« Attendez professeur ! Il faut que vous nous aidiez. Nous ne pouvons pas communiquer l'un avec l'autre, et sans cela comment travailler de concert au succès de la mission que vous nous avez confié ? »

Dumbledore s'apprêtait à répondre mais Severus le devança :

« Quoi que vous ait dit cette pimbêche, c'est faux. Jamais je n'aurai porté la main sur elle, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque… »

Et Hermione d'acquiescer vigoureusement la tête en croyant que Severus appuyait logiquement sa demande. Le vieux sorcier les dévisagea à tour de rôle avant d'éclater franchement de rire, puis il fit mine de se retirer.

« Professeur Dumbledore je vous en prie » supplia Hermione désespérée.

« Ne l'écoutez pas Albus, elle affabule comme tous les Griffondors de son espèce » répliqua avec acidité Severus.

« Je suis certain que vous saurez trouver la solution à tous ces problèmes Professeur Granger, et l'obstacle minime que constitue la différence de langues n'est qu'un grain de poussière dans le vaste océan… D'autant que le Russe et le Berbère sont plutôt accessibles. D'ailleurs si vous êtes intéressée, je connais une méthode d'apprentissage assez rapide, il vous suffirait d'un ou deux décades pour maîtriser… mais je m'égare. Je vous laisse à présent, Remus doit me faire le compte-rendu de sa mission d'observation au Moyen-Orient. Je vous fais confiance. A tous les deux. »

Puis il quitta définitivement la pièce laissant une Hermione paniquée et un Severus soucieux :

« Granger parle l'Allemand, moi l'hindi. Pourquoi ce vieux fou nous parle de Russe et de Berbère ! »

**Fin du chapitre.**

**R.A.R :**

**Potteric **: Merci pour ta rewiew ! L'angoisse d'un premier chapitre est dérisoire mais ô combien réel…

**frenchlady **: Pourquoi Albus comprend toutes langues ? Je suis au regret de ne pouvoir répondre à cette question maintenant… Tu as aimé « Une vie pour une vie », c'est vrai ? Je ne crois pas me souvenir avoir reçu une rewiew de ta part (reproche qui n'a l'air de rien). Oui moi aussi je trouve que Severus et Hermione est l'un des couples les plus exploitables de l'univers HP. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire.

**Harana** : Salut toi ! Alors comme ça tu te tires en Polynésie ? Comment oses-tu nous abandonner ! Non je plaisante, je te dis bon vent au contraire, profite à fond d'une telle opportunité ! Le moyen de communication ? Bah euh il est pas vraiment au point dans ce chapitre, alors Hermione (et accessoirement l'auteur) va y réfléchir pour le prochain. L'expression corporelle ? Mmmh… non désolée pas encore en tout cas !lol ! Merci pour ta rewiew la miss et gros bisou à toi !

**Zéphira Snape** : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Et voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de tes attentes. Comment vont-ils faire pour travailler ensemble ? C'est là qu'est tout le problème justement, veulent-ils travailler ensemble ? (C'est surtout valable pour Severus en fait). Un fan ? Rien que ça ! Alors là tu me touches ! Attend, ou tu voulais dire fan de Severus et Hermione, c'est ça : - )

**Lunecume** : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Ou devrais-je dire pour toute tes rewiews !lol ! On peut dire que là, tu as bien payé l'auteur que je suis… Pour ceux qui liraient ça, non Luné ne m'a pas donné d'argent mais elle a lu mes fics sur Mandragore et m'a laissé beaucoup plein de rewiews ! Je t'adore ! gros bisou !

**superfan** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme qui réchauffe mon petit cœur… : - )

**Si cette fic vous plaît vraiment, sachez que je publie tous mes écrits de type Severus/Hermione en priorité sur MANDRAGORE et ce des jours voire des semaines avant de les mettre à jour sur ffnet ou hpfan… Alors j'espère doublement vous voir sur MANDRAGORE !**

**Alors ce second chapitre est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Que votre réponse soit oui ou non, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et impressions !**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


End file.
